Not a war
by Sylareen
Summary: Magda is a young woman living on a small agri world. But when a regiment of the Imperial Guard comes in garrison, she falls in love with a handsome young soldier.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Warhammer 40,000, obviously...

**Author's note :** I was searching for a romance fanfiction about Warhammer 40,000, a story that could happen to a lambda citizen. But I didn't find a lot of things... So I decided to write one ^^. I hope you'll like it.

(I don't forget my in-progress fanfiction about Hunger Games, but I wanted to write something else.)

* * *

It was quite impressive, all those buildings and vehicles in the middle of the field. Only three kilometres from town, that's where the 53rd of Polymede was installed. The field, lying fallow, was now a real military base. A wall had been raised around the camp, protected by armed men even though the planet was safe and calm. A constant rumble disturbed the silent countryside and a thick smoke clouded the sky, where the tanks had replaced the harvesting vehicles.

They were only staying for two months, resting before going back on the front. The town wasn't big, but the streets were crowded with soldiers. Apart from the houses and the barns, there were a few shops on the square, and also a tavern. Magda's father's tavern. Of course, the tavern was the major attraction in town. In the evening, it was filled with soldiers eating and drinking. Later in the night, they would stop eating and begin singing, fighting, or falling asleep on the tables and the floor.

Magda was a young native inhabitant of the small agri world. It was the first time she saw the Imperial Guard, which was quite exciting. There weren't many travellers here generally, so all these foreigners made the place alive and animated. Now that she was sixteen, Magda had to work in the farms. It was still better than working in the fields. And in the evening, she helped her father in the tavern. She worked as a waitress with her sister Emilie and her cousin Annelise. She was the youngest of the three, even though Emilie and Annelise were only two years older. Magda and Emilie really looked alike, with their green eyes, brown hair and freckles on their cheeks and nose. Emilie was only a little taller and has shorter hair. Annelise, however, was blond-haired and has grey eyes. It was in this tavern that Magda first met Bailik.

"Don't look, but I think a guy's watching you", Emilie said smiling, one evening at the tavern. "Don't look !" she added, as Magda glanced.

"He wants to order something ?" Magda answered, unaware.

"No no, I just took their order. He's definitely looking at you. He's cute, you should talk to him." Emilie said, giggling.

"You think ?" she asked. She glanced at him, and he smiled seductively, causing her to blush. The soldier was young. Probably twenty-two or twenty-three years old.

"Hey, he winked at you !" Emilie said, excited. "They ordered beers, go and talk to him !" She almost shoved her to the bar to take the beers and then to the table when the boy was seated with an old man.

"Here are your drinks, sirs." Magda said to the soldiers, blushing. The young soldier was watching her from head to toe, still smiling. Too self-confident. But Magda had no experience with boys, and she was captivated by the foreigner. He was indeed cute. His dark hair was cut short, it was probably regulatory but it suited him well. He seemed muscled under his blue and grey camouflage uniform. Of course, since he was an imperial guard.

"Thanks, honey." said the old soldier, who looked like a veteran. It was low gothic, but Madga couldn't recognize the accent in his hoarse voice. "It changes us from the hooch we have on the spaceship !"

"You're welcome to come here every time you want." she answered.

"You remind me of my daughter," the old man said, drinking. "Well, she's probably forty now, but the last time I saw her, she looked just like you. A pretty little brunette. Her name's Aksanna. She used to work at the factory. Oh I think she's still working there, if she's not dead."

"Come on Mihail, you'll annoy her with your stories." the young soldier said. He had an attractive low voice with the same accent than old Mihail. Magda felt a strange feeling in her stomach.

"Oh no, don't worry !" Magda said quickly. "You doesn't annoy me at all, sir."

"Haha, see boy ? She says she wants to hear more."

"She's just being polite…" the young soldier answered, rolling his eyes.

"How old are you honey ?" Mihail asked. "You look young to work in such a place."

"I'm sixteen, sir. My father owns this place, so I work here to help him."

"Oh, you're lucky to have your dad with you. You know, it was my dream once. To open a little shop and live happily with my wife and my daughter. But war choses for us, right ? I remember one day when I…"

But Magda wasn't really listening to old Mihail. She was glancing at the young foreigner. The shadow of a beard covered his chin, but his face was still young, good-looking, his skin looked still soft. Magda surprisingly found herself wishing to touch his skin. She wished she could look at him more attentively, but it would be too obvious. Suddenly, his eyes met hers, and she looked away, blushing. Beautiful, intense blue eyes.

"You listen to me, girlie ?" Mihail asked. "I said time goes quickly when you're in the Guard and…"

"Enough Mihail !" the young man pleaded. "We're here to have fun, not to listen to your lame stories… Hey girl, maybe I can offer you a drink, what do you think ? Would be better than listening to the old man." His smile was striking and Magda blushed again, her heart accelerating. Was he flirting ? She wished she had Emilie's self-confidence when it came to boys.

"Oh, hum… I'd have liked too," she said, awkwardly replacing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "But I have to work." She suddenly remembered about the other customers.

"Next time then ?" He asked, not looking disappointed.

"Yea, maybe next time." She couldn't wait for next time. "Anyway, my name's Magda. If you need something else, just call me." She smiled, and looked a last time at the cute foreigner before leaving.

Behind her, she heard something like "Hehe sonny, I think she likes you !". Did she ? They just met, it couldn't mean anything. The young man was cute, yes. But if it weren't for Emilie, she wouldn't have talked to him. So why was her heart pounding ?

Of course, Emilie and Annelise were waiting for her and she had to tell them everything.

"Lucky you !" Emilie sighed. "He's so handsome…"

"We just talked !"Magda reminded her.

"But you like him already, don't you ?" Annelise asked. Magda felt nervous. She honestly didn't know the answer.

"I don't know yet…" She glanced again at the foreigner, who was still looking at her. Did he like her ? He winked at her, and she felt the blood coming to her cheeks, once again. This feeling in her stomach, was it butterflies ?

"Well, if you don't like him, I'll take my chances." Emilie added with a grin.

"Ok, ok…" Magda sighed. "Maybe I have a little crush on him."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, at the farm, Magda could not wait for the evening. Fortunately, her job didn't require a lot of concentration. She just had to feed the cattle with a mix of grass, cereal and other substances she didn't know about, specifically designed by the scientists of the Administratum to ensure a high production of milk. It was not a hard job, but it was quite tiring to use a pitchfork all day long. Of course, the scribes of the Administratum were never far and watched the worker's every move, occasionally reporting something on their long parchments.

The farm was only one of the five of complexes surrounding the town. Behind the farms, various fields were stretching as far as the eye could see. Magda's farm was specialised in cattle, and she worked in a team of ten people in the dairy cows section, consisting in five hundred cows. They were raised in battery and weren't supposed to go outside. But in the summer, the East and West walls of the farm were open, allowing the cattle, and the workers, to receive a few rays of sunlight. The milk and the dried meat made from the cows who didn't give milk anymore were the property of the Administratum, who then distributed them among its numerous institutions.

Everything in the huge farm was branded with the Aquila and the symbol of the Administratum, even the cattle. In the centre of the farm, on a pulpit, a preacher was declaiming prayers to the Emperor, reminding the workers how important their work was and how proud they should be to serve the Imperium.

When the bell rang, Magda and the other workers formed a raw while servitors collected the tools, a scribe counting them. Theft was punishable by death. Voluntary degradation of the tools was punished by an immediate firing from the farms, which often meant a life of poverty and wandering at the edge of the society. After a collective prayer, the workers were finally free to go.

Magda had half an hour of free time before going to the tavern. On her way home, she walked along the immense fields where the workers were still working. In the distance, the military camp was visible, spreading a thick white smoke in the summer sky. She thought about the young soldier. Would he come tonight ? She realised she didn't even know his name. If he came at the tavern tonight, she would ask him. She giggled alone. What kind of name could he have ? The old man's name was Mihail, and her daughter's was Aksanna. She had never heard such names before. Their world must be very far.

She was particularly excited when she got home. She just had time for a quick shower before dressing up for the tavern. The water was tepid. Warm water was a luxury that her family couldn't often afford. But it didn't matter. The shower helped her relax and wash from the filth of the farm. Besides, she wanted to look good tonight, for her cute soldier. No, what was she thinking ? She didn't even know if he would come tonight. However, after drying her hair, she chose her cloths with great care. Her father wasn't rich enough to buy uniforms for the waitresses, so Emilie, Annelise and Magda were allowed to wear what they wanted, as long as it looked formal. So she put on her only little black dress, made of cotton, over a white shirt, who was light grey rather than white now. Then she exchanged the rubber boots she used at the farm for more comfortable sandals.

"Oh, you're pretty today !" said her sister Emilie, when she arrived at the tavern.

"Thanks." Magda answer nervously. She scanned the room, searching for the young foreigner's face, but he wasn't there yet. "I hope he'll come…" she added more to herself than to her sister.

"So you like him, hum ?" Emilie asked, poking her with her elbow.

"I told you ! I don't know yet…"

"No, that's not what you said," Emilie answered, giggling. "You said you had a crush on him."

"Oh, leave me alone !" Magda said with a smile. "Come on, we have to work."

Magda was doing her work the best she could, but she was startling every time the doors opened, turning her head toward the newcomers with hope. But as the hour passed, and as the young foreigner didn't appear, Magda began to lose hope. But that was logical. He was a soldier of the Imperial Guard, how can a silly native girl like her make any impression on him ? He was only playing with her yesterday, obviously. Showing off.

"Don't worry, he'll come tomorrow," Emilie said, trying to comfort her. "He can't spend money every evening at the tavern. I don't think soldier earn that much."

"I don't want to be pessimistic," Annelise said, "but maybe he doesn't have any interest in you."

"Why do you say that !" Emilie was shocked.

"Hey, I'm just saying he's a soldier. He goes from planet to planet. He probably met a lot of girls."

"Yea, you're probably right…" Magda sighed, sitting at a table. "I'm stupid."

"Most likely, if he comes back to see you, he'll just use you to have sex." Annelise added.

"What !" Emilie shouted, while Magda opened her mouth in stupor. "No way ! My sister's still a little baby girl, I'd never allow that ! I'm going to their base right know, to kick his sorry ass !"

"No, don't go !" Magda cried, grabbing Emilie's arm.

"It's just my opinion !" Annelise said, on the defensive. "Maybe you're right Emilie, maybe he does like her !"

"Sure he does !" Emilie grumbled. "Or I'll kick his butt."

"I don't see how…" Magda complained. "I don't even know his name."

"How could he not like you ?" Emilie asked, taking Magda's shoulders in her arms. "You're the nicest and the cutest person I know. And remember, he promised you a drink, didn't he ? I'm sure he'll come tomorrow."

But the next day either, the young foreigner didn't come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note :** Sorry, I know it lacks science fiction elements, but even in the 41st Millenium, there can't be lasgun everywhere ^^. But maybe there'll be more warhammer 40,000 elements in the future chapters. I hope you'll enjoy !

* * *

Magda knew she shouldn't feel sad. The cute soldier had only promised her a drink, nothing more. He had said next time, but hadn't specified when the next time would be. As Emilie had said, he couldn't spend all his money at the tavern every night, and it had been only three days. But still, it was the first time a boy showed a little bit of interest toward her so it was normal that her feelings were troubled. Nothing like "love at first sight" at all, just… troubled. She was a teenager, though, and she was aware of that fact. A period of the life when feelings were confused and messed up for no real reason. So she decided to stop worrying and be more light-hearted.

So she focused her energy into her job and stopped startling whenever the doors opened. The little tavern was crowded, as usual. Soldiers of the Imperial Guard were eager to drink something else than their poor quality amasec. Magda's father's business had never been so prosperous. If it continued like that, her father may be able to realise his dream of extending the tavern and turning it into an inn. Then, maybe Madga and Emilie could quit their jobs at the farms and work full time in his inn. Leaving the farms, it was everyone's dream here. But usually, people left them when they were too old or injured, or because they had been fired. Being fired was the worst that could happen. People like Magda, who weren't Adepts, usually had a very precarious life. Her family was very lucky to have the tavern.

Magda was cleaning glasses at the bar when Emilie came to see her.

"Look who's back" she said, sceptical. Magda's head turned toward the door, and she let out a "Oh !" of surprise. The young foreigner was back, alone this time.

"You want me to kick him out ?" Emilie asked.

"No," she giggled. "Let's see if he comes to talk to me before. If he doesn't, go ahead."

"Hum…" Emilie answered. She went back in the room, looking daggers at the newcomer.

Magda felt happy that the soldier came back, but she wasn't going to make the first move. So she proceeded to ignore his presence and wait. She could see from the corners of her eyes that he was strutting toward her, and she suddenly felt nervous. He was tall. More than a head taller than her. Quite broad-shouldered too. Exactly what Magda imagined soldiers to be like. Tall, large and muscled, a little surly. Handsome, too.

"Hi there, girl." he said in his low voice, leaning against the bar. It was stupid, but these only three words, pronounced in his exotic accent, sent a flow of butterflies in her stomach. But Magda thought he was showing off too much.

"Good evening sir, do you want to order something ?" she said more coldly than she wanted, without even looking at him.

"How rude…" he sighed. "I think I'll just find a nicer waitress." He pretended to leave, pointing Emilie. Magda involuntarily let out a little laugh. Emilie weren't going to be nicer with him. He turned back to her, smiling. This smile sent a jolt into Magda's spine. Maybe he was nice, after all.

"Sorry", she said amused, and then voluntarily exaggerate, "I meant, how are you doing this evening, sir ? It's a pleasure to have you back in this establishment. Mister Mihail is not with you tonight ? I hope he is fine. How may I help you ?"

"Oh, you remember Mihail's name ? Impressive. I guess you see a lot of people every night, I didn't think you'll remember."

"Oh yes, I remember him, he seems to be a nice person." she answered. Actually, she remembered especially because Mihail had been with him.

"I wonder if you'd have remembered my name, if I'd told you…" he said, thoughtful.

"Of course I'd have !" she answered a little bit too quickly. Great… Now he would know that she liked him. "I mean, you seem to be a nice person too." Worse… He raised an eyebrow.

"I remember your name, Magda." he said with a half-smile.

"Oh, okay." she blushed. She didn't know what to say. If he remembered, it meant that he liked her, right ? She was happy that he remembered.

"Are you allowed to drink while working ?" he asked. "If you still want me to offer you a drink."

"Well, I'm not really supposed to drink with customers, but who cares ?" she said casually. But inside, she was exulting. He remembered his promise, it meant something, didn't it ?

"Then I'll take the same thing as you."

"Are you sure ? I'm working, I can't decently drink alcohol."

"Oh, okay…" he sighed, disappointed. "Well, water's healthy, right ?"

"I guess so… sorry." she said, placing two glasses of tap water on the bar.

"It's okay, don't worry. Without Mihail, I'm not in the mood for alcohol anyway."

"So, why mister Mihail isn't there ?" Magda asked, concerned.

"He's standing guard at the camp." he explained. "Even though we're here to rest, we all have to do some duties at the camp sometimes. I was on duty the last two days." So that's why he hadn't come. Magda was relieved. She realised she was worrying for nothing. She drank a sip of water. Life in the Imperial Guard must be tough.

"Don't you want to know my name ?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered eagerly, before adding, "I mean, it'd be fair, since you know mine."

"True", he smiled. "My name's Bailik."

"What a strange name…" Magda said, pensive. Bailik burst out laughing.

"You're definitely rude, you know that ? To me, it's your name who's strange. Magda… sounds weird !"

"Hey, it's short for Magdalène !" she answered, falsely offended.

"Never heard of it." He had a wry smile.

"Your world must be very far then, because it's a very common name." she said pouting, crossing her arms.

"You're funny !" He laughed.

"What's so funny ?" she asked, really offended this time.

"You ! You're so… small. But you seem to have a strong character."

"And that's funny ?"

"Yea !" he said, still laughing.

"I'm not small, I'm normal, you're just ridiculously tall !" He just laughed even more.

"Yea, maybe" he said, calming down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"S'okay…"

"So, you work here with your father, right ?" Bailik asked, changing subject.

"Yes, and also my sister and my cousin." she answered happily.

"Let me guess, the brunette one's your sister ?"

"Right", she smiled. "Her name's Emily. The blond one's my cousin Annelise."

"Why your sister looks like she want to kill me ?" he asked casually.

"Oh no, she just wants to kick your butt." she answered, giggling. "Don't pay attention to her. She's little… exuberant. And over-protective."

"She doesn't want you to talk to boys ?"

"No, it's just…" she began. She couldn't tell him what Annelise was thinking. "I'm still a baby to her… And she doesn't trust soldiers."

"I see…"

"Why did you want to drink with me, anyway ?" she asked, trying to sound careless.

"I don't know, you're cute." he answered directly, causing Magda to blush and look away. She hadn't been expecting this. Was he playing with her, or was he serious ? His intense blue eyes were amused, and seeing them made her melt. "Why did you accept, anyway ?" he added.

"I'm… not sure yet." was all she could say.

"You're so funny." he said with a little laugh.

"What this time ?!" He was definitely making fun of her.

"You get embarrassed so easily. I guess you don't have a lot of experience with boys ?"

"Is it this obvious ?" she sighed. What was the point of lying ?

"Oh yes, I knew it since the beginning. You look so innocent, like a child !"

"Oh and I guess you have a lot of experience with girls, mister imperial guard !" she exclaimed.

"Don't be mad, girlie !" he said, laughing. "And don't believe that."

"You're just playing with me… I should let Emilie kick your butt…" she said, crossing her arms.

"No, please ! She scares me !" he begged, still laughing.

"Stop that ! I'm serious !" Magda said.

"Okay…" he calmed down. "Sorry, you're just too funny. But I'm not playing with you. Are you relieved ?"

"Not at all…" She didn't know what to think. One moment he was making fun of her, and the other he seemed very serious. What did he have in mind ? He was quite annoying, but usually, when a guy was annoying with a girl, it meant that he liked her, didn't it ? Could it be true ? Magda remained silent as she pondered this. Bailik's eyes were locked on her face.

"These things you have on the cheeks, what is it ?" he finally asked, changing subject again. He looked confused.

"What things ? My freckles ?" she said, touching her cheek.

"Yes, that. I've never seen that before. Why do you have these ?"

"Why ? How could I know ? As far as I remember, they were here. People don't have freckles where you come from ?" Even though it wasn't common, freckles weren't a rare thing here.

"Hum, no, I don't think. But it suits you well. It's pretty."

"Uh, thanks…" She blushed again, the butterflies in her stomach waking up. It was the second time he made her a compliment. Magda was beginning to believe that he actually liked her. "Your world must be very different than mine."

"You have no idea…" he chuckled.

"What kind of world do you come from ?" Magda asked, truly interested. "And why did you enter the Imperial Guard ?" Bailik allowed himself a minute of reflexion before answering, drinking a sip of water.

"Hum… I'll tell you… but not today." he finally answered with a grin. "I promised you a drink, but this doesn't count, since you're working. You have to agree to go on a date with me another time." Magda was taken aback. Was he serious ? She reminded what Annelise had said, about him probably just wanting sex. But she wanted to trust him, and his surreal deep blue eyes seemed honest.

"Well, okay" she agreed enthusiastically. After all, it was just a date, nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Magda was elated. She had spent most of the night talking with Emilie. On Emilie's opinion, it was clear than Bailik liked her. Even though there was still a good chance that Annelise was right, Magda wanted to believe that she was wrong. The situation would be clearer the next time she saw Bailik anyway. She couldn't wait to see him again.

But this time, she didn't have to wait long. This afternoon at the farm was particularly hot, and Magda was sweating from effort and heat. Using a pitchfork all day long was exhausting, especially in summer, when the metal structure of the farm acted like an oven. She stopped to wipe the sweat from her forehead and took a look through the East wall, which was open, wishing for some fresh air. That's where she saw him, leaning back against the wall of a barn, arms crossed, looking at her. Was he waiting for her ? But she wasn't allowed to go outside yet, the work day wasn't over. People of the Administratum were less tolerant than her father.

Now that she knew he was here, Magda couldn't concentrate anymore. She wanted to throw her pitchfork and run outside, but a part of her was also annoyed by his presence. Work in the farm was already hard enough, she didn't need to be distracted. Now that she was aware that his ridiculously intense blue eyes were watching her, she became clumsy and she fell down on the hay. She glanced quickly at Bailik, hoping he hadn't seen that, but he was laughing. Magda thought angrily that she should have definitely let Emily kick his ass…

"Go back to work", said a scribe next to her. He was reporting something on his parchment. Great…

"Yes sir." she complied, picking up her pitchfork.

At the end of the day, after the prayer to the God-Emperor, she bolted through the East wall, angry.

"Hey !" she yelled at the young soldier. "What are you doing here ?! Access to the farms is forbidden to non-authorized personnel !"

"Nobody told me anything !" Bailik defended himself, his tone amused.

"Well, I'm telling you ! Don't you have anything to do at your camp ?"

"Your sister warned me you'd be mad" he chuckled. "But I didn't think you'd fall."

"I'm not mad !" Magda lied. "Wait, you talked to Emilie ?"

"Of course, how else could I've know where you were ? I ran into her in town, we chattered a bit. Are you jealous ?"

"No !" she yelled. But actually, she was.

"C'mon girlie, don't be mad. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Humph !" she uttered. She couldn't stay angry at him, even if she wanted. This time, he was wearing a camouflage t-shirt, with the same blue and grey pattern as his uniform jacket. It must be an urban camouflage, she thought. In this outfit, his arms were bare and Magda could see that she was right, he was indeed muscled. His arms were visibly strong, but still looked soft. She wondered what it would felt like to be in his arms. She realised she wanted to find the answer.

"S'okay…" she finally conceded, making him smile. "So, why are you here ?"

"Hum… It's the first time I come on an agri world. I thought you could explain me a bit about it."

"Oh, that's why…" she answered, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Also, I wanted to see you." he added on the tone of conversation. Magda felt the blood coming to her cheeks.

"Well, we can talk on the way home." she said, feeling uncomfortable. "I need to change before going to the tavern." She suddenly remembered that she was wearing old dungarees and dirty rubber boots. Not very flattering…

"'Kay." he agreed. "I'm following you."

"Well, as you can see, here's the farm and here's the fields." Magda said awkwardly. "There's five farms around the town, mine is specialised in cattle. Emilie's is specialised in poultry."

"How long have you been working here ?" he asked, helping.

"Almost one year now."

"What ? I thought you were sixteen ?" he looked surprised.

"Why yes, of course ! Almost seventeen now. I was still at school last year."

"School…" he repeated. "I bet you're really clever then."

"Uh ? Not really…" Magda was confused. "You never went to school ?"

"Yes I went to school, until my tenth birthday. Where I come from, further education is for rich people."

"Really ? Here almost everyone goes to school until they're sixteen. We learn some accounting and mathematics, biology and agronomy. Imperial Cult also. Then only the best pupils continue, to become scribe or veterinary surgeon, for example."

"Awesome !" he said with a whistle. "I wish I was born here…"

"Will you finally tell me what is your world like ?" She looked at him, anxious.

"It's a hive world." he only said.

"A hive world ? I wonder what it looks like."

"Don't change subject, girlie." he smiled, sending a jolt into Magda's spine. She liked the way he called her 'girlie'. "We're here to talk about agri worlds."

"There's nothing to explain, really…" she complained. "Most of the planet is covered with fields and farms, we produce food for the Administratum, and then it's distributed to a lot of worlds. A part goes to the Munitorum, so maybe you eat things that come from my farm."

"It sounds boring in your mouth, but I'm really impressed." he said honestly. "Millions of people can eat thanks to you."

"Not really… You know, workers here aren't irreplaceable. So, now, will you explain me a bit about hive worlds ? That'd be fair."

"Hum, there's nothing to explain either." he sighed. "A lot of people, a lot of pollution. Inside the hive, there's no sun, only artificial lights. No wind, no birds. But there's a lot of gangs in the lowest levels, where I lived. Since I was ten, I had to work at the factory, to make ammunitions for the Munitorum. I couldn't bear this life, so when I was fifteen I entered the PDF. And as Mihail said the other day, war choses for us. So two years later, I became an imperial guard, as part of the tithe. It's been six years. You know the whole story."

"Err, I don't know what to say… You had a hard life." Magda felt like she understood him better now. He looked sad. "Sorry for asking." she added.

"It's okay, you wanted to know. I promised anyway." He turned to her, suddenly more joyous. "But you'll still have to go on a date with me."

"Oh yes, that's true !" she smiled. She was happy that he wasn't angry. And she couldn't wait to go on a date with him.

"You should smile more often, it's pretty." he said with a chuckle, his blue eyes on her face. "I might even fall in love." Magda's heart almost stopped. Why was he always saying things like that so casually ? Was he only taking the situation seriously ? Because she was. She was definitely falling in love with him. She knew there was a good chance she got hurt in the process, but she couldn't help it. Beside her, Bailik was laughing.

"It's so easy to embarrass you !" he laughed. "You should see your face."

"Humph !" she said, crossing her arms in an attempt to sulk. But the moment after, she was laughing with him.

They were in town now, so Magda pointed her house.

"Here's my home, it's not far from the tavern."

"That's where you live ? Fancy house !" Bailik whistled.

"Fancy ? Life must be terrible in a hive…" Her house was all but fancy. But at least, there were a separated bedroom and a bathroom with running water. A luxury most people couldn't even afford. The neighbourhood was inhabited mostly by scribes and adepts of low rank. Thanks to the tavern, Magda's family was able to live in this part of town. Poorer citizens lived in slums, and richer people lived in the town centre or in other, bigger cities.

When they were in front of the door, Magda turned the key, but then hesitated.

"Hum, maybe you should wait here. I'm not supposed to let a stranger inside."

"A stranger…" Bailik sighed. He grabbed Magda's wrist and pulled her against him.

"What…" she asked, surprised. But she couldn't finish her sentence. Bailik put a hand under her chin to raise her face, and he kissed her.

Magda was confused, it was unexpected. But his hot lips tasted so good, she thought she was going to faint. She closed her eyes and stood on her tiptoe, to help him. He was so tall. She put her arms around his muscled neck, and felt his hand on her back, pulling her even closer, embracing her. It was her first kiss, and she wanted it to last forever. But after a while, he broke the kiss and watched her in the eyes.

"I told you, girlie. I'm not playing with you." he whispered. She was speechless. She was drowning in his surreal eyes. "Am I allowed in, now ?" he asked with a grin.

"Come in." she said, her voice higher than usual. He let go of her, so she could open the door. She went in, trying to come back to reality, while Bailik was following her inside.

"Don't pay attention to the mess," she said. "My father uses this room as a bedroom, while Emilie and I sleep in the other room." She turned toward him, and he was closer to her than she thought. That definitely didn't help her to return to her senses. "You… You can wait here while I go to the shower."

But he grabbed her by the hips, leaned in and kissed her again. It was even better than the first time. She touched his cheeks, caressing his three days stubble. It was bristly. He untied her ponytail, letting her hair down. Then he broke the kiss, but just to kiss her on the neck and the shoulder. His lips were so smooth against her skin. Her heart was pounding as she ran her hands on his soft muscles. She was so vulnerable in his strong arms, so frail, like a rag doll. She was excited, but also a little afraid. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. She felt one of his hands caressing her back, slowly going under her cloths, and she didn't want to stop him. She wanted to give herself to him entirely.

"What would you say if I suggested something more interesting than the tavern ?" he said in his low voice that made her melt.

"I'd say yes !" she giggled, and led him to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Later, they were lying in bed, her head on his bare chest. It had been Magda's first time, and she knew she was going to remember it all her life. But now that the hormonal rush was over, she could stand back and think about it more calmly. She wasn't regretting, it was too late for that anyway, but she barely knew him after all ! Teenagers could be very unwise when it came to such things. But Bailik wasn't a teenager anymore, so why had he been so spontaneous ? Maybe he didn't even care. He noticed that she was silent.

"You okay girlie ?" he asked, caressing her hair.

"I don't know…" she sighed.

"C'mon, you can tell me." he encouraged.

"I'm afraid. Now that you had what you wanted, you'll let me down."

"Why do you think that ?" he asked, sitting up. She sat up too, and looked at the floor.

"It's just… something that Annelise said. About you."

"What did she say ?"

"Well, she said that since you're a soldier… you probably met a lot of girls on a lot of worlds. And that you'll probably just use me… You know, to have sex." He frowned. He seemed to be expecting this.

"I'm not this kind of boy, and I already told you I'm not playing." He kissed her gently. Feeling his lips against hers, his hot breath against her skin made all her doubts vanished, at least momentarily. "How can I prove she's wrong ?" he added.

"You don't need too." Magda said, a shy smile on her face. "I trust you." Yes, she trusted that he wouldn't let her down, while he was here. But in less than two months, he'd go back on a spaceship, and she'd never see him again. But she didn't want to think about this know.

"Good !" he said, taking her into his arms and falling back on the bed.

Magda remained silent a while more, playing with his dog tags. The front side was engraved with the Aquila, and the sentence 'The Emperor Protects'. The back was tagged with an identification number, 'A pos', which must be his blood type, and his name.

"Jdan Bailik." Magda read.

"Hum ? Yea…" he sighed. "Strange name, I know." Magda giggled.

"Actually, I was going to say that it's pretty. But yea, kinda strange too." He smiled. She totally fell for this smile.

"Why do you have two of them ?" she asked innocently, making him laugh.

"I can't give one to you, if it's the question. It's mandatory to wear the two of them, every time, everywhere, sorry."

"Oh, okay…" she said, disappointed. "But what's the use of them ?"

"Mostly to identify my body, if I die on the battlefield…" he marked a pause, amused at Magda's expression of horror. "But they're also very precious to me. I'm more than just a number, it's my identity."

"I see…" That made her wanting to have one even more. That way, she could own a small part of it, a part that would never leave. "You really need them both ?"

"Yea !" he laughed. "Stop being childish."

"Pfff… you're mean." she giggled, her head falling back on his chest. She could hear his heart, beating regularly.

She stayed like that a little more, caressing his chest. He had a lot of scars on his whole body, as befitted an imperial guard. But the most impressive was a big, scary scar across the chest, from his left shoulder to his right side. It seemed old, but it would never disappear. She wanted to ask him about it, but not now. For the moment, she was feeling like in a dream. His arms were warm and comfortable, she was falling asleep, peaceful.

"Hey, we can't sleep !" he shook her gently. "We need to shower. I don't think it'd be a good idea if we fall asleep and your father or Emilie finds us like that…"

"Oh yes, that's true !" she yelled, suddenly completely awake. "Wait, you mean we shower together ?"

"Uh-huh. After what we did, it doesn't make much difference." he said, brushing her cheek.

"Yea, I guess…" she blushed. Bailik burst out laughing.

"I love it when you blush under your freckles, like that. You're so predictable."

"And you're so pretentious !" She got up and rolled herself in the blanket. "C'mere, mister imperial guard." she added, throwing his cloths on the bed.

"Yes Ma'am !" he obeyed, laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been six weeks since the first time Magda and Bailik had sex. The first night, she had been worried that he would let her down, that he just wanted to satisfy the kind of needs he couldn't satisfy aboard the spaceship. But the next day, he was waiting for her at the farm. And the day after. And every day, except when he was on duty at the camp.

Over these weeks, Magda had introduced Bailik to Emilie and Annelise, and the four of them used to spend some time together after the work at the tavern. Sometimes, old Mihail would join the conversation and tell them stories of his long life.

Every so often, Bailik and Magda would skip her work at the tavern for more interesting activities, implying both their bodies naked, in her bed, or in the hay in a barn. Magda was happy. But she knew her happiness was coming to an end soon. In two weeks, Bailik would have to leave this planet. He would probably never come back. He would die, somewhere, far away from her. She knew it. And there was nothing she could do about it.

This evening, she was skipping the tavern, once again. They were lying on their usual spot, hidden in a barn. They were resting after having sex. Magda thought she would never be used to that. To the sensations, the excitement, the feelings. Every time was better than the precedent. It was in these moments that she knew he loved her, even though he had never said it.

But tonight, she was tensed. She had something important to tell him, but didn't how to bring it up.

Bailik was lying on his back, arms behind the head. Magda's head was resting on his chest. He wasn't really talkative after sex, so usually she tried to make him speak. But she was wondering how to bring up the important topic she had to discuss with him. Instead, she decided to go for mindless chitchat.

"You're so tall." she said. "I wonder how it feels to be so tall."

"Uh ?" he woke up from his reveries. "It feels good I guess. But I wonder how it feels to be so small."

"I'm not small." she touched his nose. "I'm perfectly average."

"To me you're small, girlie." he chuckled, taking her hands in his. "Look at these small hands. Look at these small arms." he kissed her hands. She giggled and put his arms around her.

"Well, I'm happy to be small. This way you can take me in your arms entirely." She kissed him. "What do you like the most about me ?" she added.

"Physically ?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hum… your freckles I think." he answered. "They're strange, but I love them." He kissed her on the cheek. "And you ?"

"Your eyes." she said without hesitation. "They're too blue, surreal. I could drown in them."

"You know, I've heard once that people with blue eyes see better in the dark than other people."

"Really ? Is that true ?"

"I don't know, but that'd be logical. All my family lived in the underhive, and we all have blue eyes. So maybe that's true." It was the first time he talked about his family.

"You never told me about your family. How were your parents ? You had a lot of siblings ?" Bailik's jaw tightened.

"I'd rather not talk about it." he said.

"But I'm interested. You never talk about them."

"The Guard's my family now." he simply said.

She didn't answer. He must have had a hard childhood. She had never seen a hive, but if she believed the way he talked about it, it wasn't a good place to live. Maybe his parents were violent. Maybe they were members of a gang. Or maybe they were dead. Like Magda's mother. Even though she hadn't lived the same life he had, she had been through a lot too. She could understand. But he always refused to talk about his past. That was quite annoying. Like he didn't trust her. She sighed.

"I'd like to know more about your past." she finally said. "For example, I've always wanted to know how you got all those scars." He sighed.

"I'm a soldier, I've got scars." His tone was even, she could feel he had tensed up.

"Um. But I mean, there must be a story behind each of them."

"No, there's no story." he replied coldly, standing up. Why was he so difficult ? But she was decided to worm it out of him. "Leave me alone."

"What about this big scar ? This one definitely has a story." she asked, her fingers tracing the scar across his chest. He rejected her hands.

"C'mon, why don't you want to tell me ?"

"I said there's no story !" Bailik spat suddenly, pushing Magda who fell on the ground. "You don't understand ?! I don't want to talk about it ! Don't make me talk about it !" He was furious. Magda had never seen him like that. And she was afraid. His hands were trembling as he paced in the barn. "There's war out there !" he shouted, turning toward her, his face red. "People die ! I've seen things, I've done things I don't want to recall, don't you understand ?! Don't ask me about it, never !"

Magda couldn't answer. She was frozen, still on the ground, watching him with scared eyes. He tried to calm down, taking his head in his shaking hands. When he looked at her, he suddenly seemed to realise he had pushed her.

"I'm sorry I scared you." he said in a worried voice, taking her into his arms. "Are you hurt ?" Magda shook her head, but felt the tears coming to her eyes. "I'm so sorry," he said, his voice soothing. "I didn't want to scare you. It's just… here's the safest place I've ever been. You have no idea how it is out there. I don't want you to think of it."

"I'm sorry." Magda said, the tears running down her cheeks. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Shhh… Don't worry, it's nothing." he whispered, caressing her hair. "Wait," he added, letting go of her. "Here, take this."

He put something around her neck. One of his dog tags.

"But… you need it." she complained, sobbing.

"I'll explain that I lost it, they'll give me another one." he said. "This way I'll always be with you, even when I'm gone."

She watched the Aquila on the dog tag, wiping her tears. She had wanted to have one. To own a small part of him. But now she wanted more.

"You don't have to go !" she begged. "You can stay here."

"You're asking me to desert ?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes ! You can stay here, you'll find a job at the farm."

"I can't do that, you know it." he sighed. "If I desert, they'll try to kill me, they won't offer me a job."

"Then you can work at the tavern ! My father will hire you." she said, her voice full of hope. He could stay. Yes, that was the best solution, she was sure of that.

"That'd make him a criminal ! I can't do that."

"But… you have to ! You can't go back to this horrible life !"

"My place's not here. I'm an Imperial Guard, I serve the Emperor." he argued.

"You can serve Him here too !" Magda said.

"No, I can't… I can't desert." he sighed.

"But I don't want you to die !" she cried, looking at his deep blue eyes. That seemed to confuse him.

"Don't worry." he said after a short pause, embracing her. "I won't die."

"You don't know that…" she complained.

"Yes I know. I won't die because I have a reason to live, now." he said, kissing her forehead.

"Then stay…" She could feel the tears coming back.

"I told you I can't." he sighed. "I wish I could. I wish I could stay with you, forever, but I can't."

"Bailik…" she whispered. She had to tell him now. He had to know, then maybe he would change his mind and stay. "I think… I think I'm pregnant…" Bailik froze, his mouth opened in stupor. He tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"I'm a week late," Magda explained. "I've been nauseated recently."

"It could be anything else !" he said in disbelief.

"No, there are other signs too ! I asked Annelise, she said there's no doubt !" she answered. He didn't look happy, and she could understand why. Now he had to choose between his duty as a soldier and his own child.

"You will stay, won't you ?" Magda begged. "You can't leave me alone. Not with your child !"

"Well, I… have to think about it… That'd be a reason to stay, for sure. But I'd be a criminal."

"Please, stay ! Our child will need his father, you can't go !" she pleaded.

"But I can't desert !" he exclaimed. "I have to think of it. Give me one week. In one week I'll answer you, I promise."

She had no other choice but to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note :** Phew, another chapter, finally ! It took time because I've been sick and I've had a lot of things to do recently, but now it's here ! I hope you'll like it, even though it's long, because it's an important chapter. I loved writting it and I hope you'll like reading it ^^.

* * *

This week had been just like the others. Every evening, Bailik was waiting for Magda at the farm. They would spend the free half hour before the tavern together, cuddling and kissing. Magda couldn't skip the tavern every evening, but sometimes they would spend the night together after her work.

Bailik never brought the topic of the pregnancy back. He needed time, and Magda could understand that. It was hard, but the week was almost over. Soon she would have an answer. At first, she was dying to know the answer. But the more time passed, the more she was afraid. What if the answer wasn't the one she wanted ? What if he chose his duty over her ? Over his child ? And what if he chose to desert ? To stay ? That would make him a criminal. Would they really be able to hide him ?

She was having a hard time with the nauseas and the tiredness, and all these questions bustling in her head weren't helping. One day, she even fainted at the farm. The scribes reluctantly allowed her to go home for the day. Bailik was taking care of her, but whenever she began to feel nauseated, he would become silent, sullen. Maybe he hadn't made up his mind yet. Or maybe he had but didn't want to tell her. Magda couldn't decide which was worse.

Today was Sunday. The Sunday afternoon was her only free time in the week. On the morning, she had to go to the farm to feed the cattle, but the afternoon was free. The summer was coming to an end, but this day was still sunny and warm. She couldn't wait to see Bailik. They spent almost every evening together, but Sundays were always privileged moments, perfect for long stroll along the fields. Sometimes, they would find a good place, hidden by crops or trees, and they would make love in the open air. Magda loved to feel the breeze caressing her body, the sun heating up her bare skin, the feeling of freedom.

But today was also Magda's birthday, and Bailik had promised her a surprise. What could it be ? He had said he would pick her up at one o'clock. That let her enough time to eat and take a short shower to remove the filth of the farm. After drying her hair, she put on a little white sundress. It was simple, without any pattern or ornament, but it was one of her prettiest clothes. She had inherited it from Emilie, who had outgrown it, and took great care of it, so it was still white and not grey like her other white clothes.

At one o'clock, a honk made her startle. She went outside and Bailik was waiting for her, leaning back against a jeep displaying the Aquila symbol on the bonnet as well as the symbols of the Administratum and the Departemento Munitorum on the wings.

"Wow ! Is it your car ?" Magda asked, impressed.

"Don't be ridiculous, girl !" Bailik chuckled. "I'm a Guard, I don't have a car, I borrowed it." He kissed her, putting a lock of hair back behind her ear. The feeling Magda felt in her stomach had nothing to do with nauseas. "You're cute today, nice dress."

"Thanks," she said. "It was Emilie's, but she outgrew it."

"Ew, great… Now I'll have the impression of kissing your sister…" he replied with a grimace.

"Oh, um… I can get change if you want." she answered, disappointed. Bailik burst out laughing.

"I was joking. It's a pretty dress, but you're even more pretty." he kissed her. "So, you want a ride ?"

"Yes !" she answered happily, making Bailik smile. He opened the passenger door and bowed.

"Madam." he said. Magda laughed as she went in the car.

"So, where are we going ?" she asked.

"It's a surprise, you'll see." he said in his low voice, smiling mysteriously.

The trip lasted more than an hour, but it seemed very short. They spend time talking and joking. Bailik drove fast, he seemed used to driving. Not mentioning the tractor she had once been into, it was the first time Magda was in a car. She wondered if he had learnt to drive in his hive or in the Guard. She was impressed. He had certainly learnt a lot of things in his life, been to a lot of places. To Magda, who had never left her little town, the idea of the dark handsome stranger was exciting. She bit her lip. Bailik noticed it and smiled crookedly.

After a while, the landscape began changing. The fields finally ended somewhere, Magda thought. The road now winded through countless sand dunes. Soon, Magda was able to see it. The never-ending blue water, stretching in front of them, giving a salty smell to the wind.

"The sea !" she exclaimed.

"Uh-huh."

"I'd never seen the sea before !" she said.

"I know, happy birthday !" he grinned. "Are you happy ?"

"Oh yes, thank you so much !" she said, ecstatic. She jumped on him to kiss him.

"Hey, careful, I'm driving !" he laughed.

He parked near a little bay sheltered from the wind, and Magda ran out of the car, laughing. The sand was white and fine. She took off her shoes. It was nice and hot, the sand slipping between her toes. Bailik followed her with a bag.

"I brought towels and a picnic." he said. Magda jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Thank you so much Bailik, it's a perfect birthday !" Bailik caressed her cheek.

"I'm glad you like it, I don't have a lot of money, you know. I couldn't buy you anything."

"It's better than any gift !" she assured him. "I've always wondered how it looked like, the sea. It's more beautiful than I'd imagined."

"Want to see it closer ?" he said with a smile. He started taking off his uniform, but Magda was embarrassed.

"I… I don't know how to swim." she confessed, blushing.

"It's okay," he said, laughing. "I'll teach you, it's easy, you'll see." With these words, he ran into the water, laughing out loud.

Magda followed him, but stopped when her ankles touched the water. It was crystal blue and not very deep. Bailik was already yards away, but was probably still able to touch the bottom. But Magda couldn't go further. The blue continued as far as she could see, she couldn't even distinguish the horizon between the sea and the sky. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a little afraid.

"C'mon girlie," Bailik shouted, coming back toward her. "Take off your dress, the water's good !"

She took off her dress and threw it on the sand, but didn't move. She plunged her hands in the water. It felt good, cool but not cold. Bailik suddenly grabbed her hands and pulled her in the water, laughing. Magda shouted and flailed as Bailik was bringing her further from the beach, but soon she was laughing with him. He was carrying her so her head was always outside of the water.

"So, doesn't it feel good ?" he laughed.

"Yes !" she answered cheerfully. It did feel good. Her body was floating, swinging in the small waves. It was like she was weightless in the water. She was waving her arms and legs, but it was Bailik who maintained her afloat. The water was too deep for her, even though Bailik could still touch the bottom, but she wasn't afraid anymore. She felt perfectly safe with him. Happy. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Don't move your arms like a dog. You have to move like a frog, look." He showed her.

"Like that ?" she asked, reproducing the movement.

"Yea, that's it. Now do the same with the legs." he said. "You see, not hard."

"Yes, but you're holding me, so it's easy."

"Mhm. Let's go where the water is less deep so you can practice." he replied, pushing her closer to the beach.

Where Magda could touch the bottom, Bailik let go of her. At first, it was hard because she had difficulties coordinating her arms and legs. But after a while, she could swim alone. Bailik was never far, though.

"You learn fast." he said with a smile.

"You're a good teacher." she giggled. "When did you learn to swim ?"

"When I was nineteen. My regiment was stationed on a forest world. Mihail taught me to swim, in a pond."

"I'm impressed," she answered. "You can drive, you can swim. I bet you know a lot of other things too."

"You have no idea of the extent of my power." he said, teasing. Magda laughed and splashed him, starting a water fight.

They spent the afternoon in the water, fighting like children and racing. Bailik was definitely faster, but sometimes he let her win. When Magda was tired, he took her on his back, her arms around his muscled neck, and continued swimming. When he was tired too, they went back on the beach.

Magda's body felt heavy after spending so much time in the water, but she was happy. They wiped with the towels Bailik had brought and he wiped her hair. The day was darkening now, and the weather was cooler so they put on their clothes. Magda's dress was light, so Bailik gave her his jacket. Then, they placed a blanket on the sand and dressed the picnic. There was salad, macédoine, slices of cold roast beef and raspberry for the dessert.

"Wow, you prepared all this ?" Magda asked, impressed.

"Well, your sister helped me. I bought the products and she cooked. That's her gift for your birthday." he explained.

"Oh, how nice of her !" she answered with a smile. "I'll thank her tomorrow."

The food was good, and the atmosphere romantic. The sunset was giving beautiful colours to the sky and sea. Bailik took Magda in his arms to eat the dessert. She wanted this moment to last forever. Being in the arms of her man, peacefully, watching the sunset. Today had been the best birthday of her life, and probably even the best day.

"I have another gift for you." Bailik said, searching in his bag. "Close your eyes."

"Another gift ?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Uh-huh. Don't move." He put something around her neck. "Happy birthday." Magda opened her eyes and look at the necklace. The pendant was made of bits of polished metal shaped into a heart. In the centre was a brownish translucent stone.

"Oh, it's so beautiful !" she exclaimed, joyful. "Thank you so much ! You shouldn't have !"

"Don't worry, I didn't buy it, I made it myself." He seemed embarrassed.

"Really ? That's great ! You're an artist !" she said.

"Well, I had to find something to do while you were at the farm."

"What kind of stone is this ?" she asked.

"It's not a stone, it's amber." he explained. "I found it once, in a campaign. I found it pretty so I kept it. But I thought it'd be even prettier on you."

"Thank you," she felt the tears coming to her eyes. "It's the most beautiful thing I ever had."

"Marry me." Bailik said suddenly. Magda froze, shocked. Maybe she had misheard.

"What ?" she asked, troubled.

"Marry me." he said again. "Be my wife. I love you, I can't live without you."

"But…" she started. What happened ? It was the first time he said he loved her. Was he really proposing ?

"The other day, you asked me if I would stay with you or not. Here's your answer. I can't stay here, with you. If you marry me, you can go with me on the spaceship. We can live together. Please, say yes, stay with me." he begged.

"On… the spaceship ?" Magda didn't know what to say, she was taken aback. She had never thought of this possibility. She didn't even know it was a possibility.

"Yes, there's a lot of people on a spaceship. Soldiers with families are allowed to bring them. You'll find a job in the Munitorum, I don't know, in the kitchens maybe. When I'm not in campaign, we'd live together. We could raise our child together, isn't it what you wanted ?"

"Yes but… I never thought about that." she was confused. "I have my family here, Emilie, Annelise, and my father. He doesn't even know you exist ! He'd never agree with that !"

"Then he doesn't have to know ! Or you can tell him you're pregnant, he'll understand."

"I don't know… And there's the tavern, I can't leave like that !" she argued.

"They'll survive without you, two waitresses is more than enough. It's the only way. I want to live with you and our child but I can't desert. If you come with me we can be together and I won't be a traitor."

"Yes, maybe…" Magda said. Was it really the only way ? She felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

"We'll be together. We'll have our own cabin. I'm not rich, but if you work too, we could rent a larger cabin to live with our child. We'll be happy together ! Think of it, our child will need his father, you said it yourself. And I'll need him. Or her. And I need you."

Magda watched her necklace. Next to it was the dog tag Bailik had given her last week. Yes, she loved him. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to live with him, to raise their child with him. But she would have to leave her family, was she ready to do that ? She was only sixteen. No, seventeen today. Two months ago, her family was everything to her. But now, everything had changed. She had to think about her child, the life she was carrying. What was best for her baby ? He or she couldn't live without knowing their father.

"Is it the only way ?" she asked, crying.

"Yes, it's the only way. Believe me, there's no other way." He sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. Then he put a knee in the sand and took Magda's hands.

"Magda," he said formally in his strange accent. "I love you. When I first laid eyes on you, I was seduced by your childish, naïve side. When I got to know you more, I knew I was in love and I wanted to be with you. You are everything to me. I was just a soldier, going from world to world, biding my time. Now I have a reason to live, a cause to fight for. My life has a sense, thanks to you. We've known each other for only two months, but it's enough to know that I want to be with you forever, to form a family with you, to grow old with you. Will you marry me ?"

She watched his beautiful face, tears in her eyes. Bailik's deep blue eyes were anxious. A fiancé ? A husband ? She had never even dreamt of such things. But Bailik could be it. He could be a loving husband. He could be a caring father. He could be her family. He could be everything. She thought her voice would stay struck in her throat. She thought her heart was going to explode when she said it.

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Time was running out. In only one week, Bailik was leaving this world. No, they were both leaving. Magda still didn't realise she was going with him. In only one week, her life would change radically. She had always thought life was a quiet river, a daily routine. Working at the farm all day long, then being a waitress at the tavern every evening. She had thought this routine would continue all her life. She had never imagined something else. She didn't know anything else.

And then she had met Bailik, and everything had changed. Her life had taken an unexpected turn. First, she had fallen in love, something that had never happened to her before. She had had a few crushes on some boys at school, but nothing this strong. She had met Bailik's strange blue eyes, and suddenly she couldn't look away. When his sweet lips touched hers, her first kiss, nothing else mattered. Time didn't matter, the world itself didn't matter. And now they were fiancés !

Bailik was already a man, but she was still young. Maybe too young. Was she really ready to marry at seventeen years old ? Maybe things were going too fast for her. But she couldn't afford to take her time. It was a matter of days now. And why take her time ? She loved Bailik, she was sure of that, and Bailik loved her. She wanted to stay with him, even if that meant following him through the galaxy. She also had to think about the little life she was carrying. Her baby couldn't live without a father, she wouldn't allow that. So why was she afraid ?

The day after Bailik's proposal, she had told Emilie and Annelise. Their reaction had been very unexpected. Magda had thought Emilie would be happy and Annelise would try to dissuade her, being the most pragmatic of them. But in fact, Annelise had reassured her, telling that she had to think of the child, and that she was old enough to marry. After all, Annelise had been only eighteen when she married a young scribe. Emilie on the other hand, had cried and said she didn't want her sister to leave, that she was too young, only a baby, that she couldn't abandon their father and her, and that their mother would be disappointed if she were still alive. She had said that Bailik was a good-for-nothing and a scum. That hurt Magda and she wanted to slap her, but that wouldn't make things better. Instead, Annelise tried to reason Emilie. At the end of the evening, Emilie still didn't want Magda to leave, but at least she had agreed not to prevent her from doing it.

"You better take care of her !" she yelled at Bailik after the tavern, pointing an angry finger at him. "You might be at the other end of the galaxy, but I will find you and I will kick your ass !"

The next big step was telling her father about everything : the wedding, the child and her leaving for the unknown space. She already knew the answer, and she had decided it would be better if he didn't know. Emilie could tell him everything after they were gone. But Bailik had insisted on meeting him. It had been a mistake. Even with Annelise there to reason him, Magda's father refused to hear about a wedding and wanted to lock Magda in her room to prevent her from leaving. It was a good thing that Bailik was so tall and muscled, or else he would have been beaten.

But Magda didn't let this failure get her down ! On the contrary, it had woken up her rebel side. She was old enough to make her own decisions, her own choices. If her father couldn't understand that, then she wanted nothing to do with him. She would marry Bailik, whether her father liked it or not ! She was just sad that her father wouldn't lead her to the altar.

Time was flying, and too soon it was the big day. It would be a simple wedding, nothing grandiose. It took place in the little church of the town. On Magda's side, only Emilie, Annelise and her husband were invited. Bailik had invited old Mihail of course, and several soldiers Magda only knew from seeing them at the tavern. He also asked two of his friends to stand guard in front of the church, just in case Magda's father wanted to interrupt the ceremony.

Magda didn't have money to buy a wedding dress, but Annelise, who was a good sewer, had made her one from several pieces of fabric. It was not as beautiful as a real one, but at least it was white. The top had long flared sleeves hiding her hands, as befitted the tradition on Magda's planet, and the skirt was long and creased. Annelise had really surpassed herself, doing such a work in so little time. Magda loved this dress, because it was unique. She would keep it all her life.

Since her father was not there, Emilie had agreed to be her maid of honour and to lead her to the altar. She still didn't want Magda to leave, but she knew she was going to be happy with Bailik, so she had given her blessing for this union. Before going to the church, she took Magda aside.

"Magda, my lovely little sister," she said, sadness in her green eyes, "I still can't believe you're getting married… Look at you, one year ago you were still at school !"

"Emilie…" Magda began, sighing.

"Wait, I'm not lecturing you, I promise." Emilie answered. "You are my little baby. Since mom's death, I feel responsible for you. Maybe… Maybe I wasn't good enough. Maybe I didn't always help you making the good choices. But I tried, really. But this time, I know you're making the good choice. I don't want you to leave, but I understand, I know you have to. That's the right thing to do. And look at you, you're so beautiful in this dress." she smiled, replacing a lock of hair behind Magda's ear. Magda didn't know what to say. "There's something I want to give you." Emilie added. She handed her a small golden ring, devoid of any gemstone. Magda recognised it instantly, even though she had not seen it since long ago. Her mother's ring.

"Oh Emilie, I can't…" she begged.

"Yes you can. Mom gave it to me before… going. But since you're the first one of us to marry, I think you should have it. Come on, try it."

Magda lifted her left sleeve and put the ring around her ring finger. It fitted perfectly.

"See ? It's made for you." Emilie smiled and took the ring back. "I'll give it to Bailik, he'll put it on your finger during the ceremony. That way, you'll always have a… souvenir from home."

"Thank you so much Emilie, you didn't have to." she said, hugging her sister.

"I'm proud of you Magda," Emilie said, starting to cry. Magda also felt a tear on her cheek. That was bad. She couldn't cry now, not before the wedding. "Mom would be proud of you too", Emilie continued, sobbing. "Sorry I said otherwise the other day, I was just upset because I'll miss you."

"I know," Magda said, a crack in her voice. "I'll miss you too, every day…"

"You'll take care of my nephew or niece, won't you ?" Emilie asked, looking at Magda's face. Magda wiped her tears and nodded with determination.

"Good," Emilie smiled. "And you'd better write to me as often as you can." That made Magda titter.

"Yes of course." she answered even though she didn't know if it would be possible. She hoped so.

"Come on, it's time. You don't want to be late on your big day !"

When Magda entered the church, it was crowded. At least forty heads turned toward her. What was happening ? Bailik and her had only invited a dozen people ! Maybe she was in the wrong church. But then she recognised the faces. People from the farm, former schoolmates, neighbours. What were they doing here ?

"My gift," Emilie whispered with a grin. Magda smiled. Now it was a perfect wedding. Almost perfect. Only her father was missing.

Bailik was waiting for her in front of the altar, with the preacher. He was in full dress uniform, something Magda had never seen before. He was wearing a long blue velvet frock coat with two rows of buttons, silver epaulettes and a silver shoulder chord on the left side. The symbol of the Aquila was sewed on the right side of his chest. He also had a rigid kepi the same blue colour, covering his dark hair. He was standing upright, hands behind his back, smiling to her as if it was the first time he saw her. He offered her his left arm and Emilie let go of her, going to sit on the front row. Magda's eyes were shining as she placed her hand, covered by the sleeve, on his arm.

Magda barely listen to the preacher declaiming the Emperor's words and blessings. She couldn't take her eyes off Bailik's perfect face. She thought about the unexpected turn her life had taken, and she realised she couldn't be happier. She plunged her eyes into Bailik's deep blue eyes, and all the fear she had felt vanished, an intense feeling of happiness flew through her body. She was brought back to reality when the preacher asked the fateful question.

"Bailik Jdan," the preacher said. "Do you take Magdalène Deschamps as your wedded wife, to live under our Emperor's law in the sanctity of marriage ? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live, as He commands ?"

"I do." Bailik answered with a grin. Magda felt her heart rate increase. She didn't know when she had started, but she suddenly realised she was crying.

"Magdalène Deschamps," the preacher told her. "Do you take Bailik Jdan as your wedded husband, to live under our Emperor's law in the sanctity of marriage ? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live, as He commands ?" That was it, the question that would change her life forever. Only two words that would seal her destiny. Bailik smiled at her a striking smile. He was irresistible.

"I do." she said, emotion in her voice.

The preacher made sign to Emilie to bring the ring. She handed it to Bailik.

"May the God-Emperor bless this ring so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love under His protection, until life's end." the preacher declaimed.

Bailik lifted the left sleeve of Magda's dress. Magda felt more tears on her cheeks as Bailik's long fingers brushed her hand, placing her mother's golden ring around her finger with great care. That was it. She was married. She smiled widely as this revelation took place in her mind.

"By the Emperor's will, I pronounce His children Bailik and Magdalène husband and wife." The preacher continued. "You may now kiss the bride."

Bailik seized Magda by the hips, pulling her closer, and leaned to kiss her. She stood on her tiptoe and put her arms around his neck. She felt a flow of butterflies in her stomach when his lips met hers. It was the gentlest, the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. She wanted it to last forever, but she was brutally brought back to reality when the guests gave a burst of applause and acclamations. She had nearly forgotten about them. Bailik noticed it and laughed, caressing her cheek.

"That's it girlie," he said with a grin. "You're mine now. You're Mrs. Jdan."

* * *

The shuttle takeoff had been very tumultuous. It was the first time Magda ever left the ground, and she was afraid. She had stayed tensed in her seat, teeth clenched, holding the arms of the seat longer than necessary. Bailik had had to pull her off the seat. Only when she was in his arms, her head against his warm chest, she began to relax.

"Shhh, it's over Magda, don't worry. I'm here now…" he whispered, caressing her hair. It took her some time to come round. She realised her eyes were wet. Around her, the soldiers were already playing cards, smoking, or sleeping, like nothing had happen. They must be used to it.

"I'm ridiculous…" she sighed.

"No, it's always frightening the first time." Bailik reassured her. "But it's over, don't worry. With the gravity generators, you won't feel anything when we leave the atmosphere."

Magda couldn't believe she was flying. Soon she would be in space, lost in an infinite sea of darkness. A new life was beginning. She moved toward a window. Bailik tried to prevent her, his eyes interrogative.

"Let me see," she said. "It's the last time I'll ever see my planet, I can't miss that."

"You won't get sick or something ?" he asked.

"Oh… I can't promise anything." she answered. Since she had never left the ground before, she didn't know whether she had fear of heights or not.

"Hum…" Bailik let go of her and she looked through the thick glass.

They were already very high. She couldn't see the houses anymore. The town was only a black spot surrounded by a patchwork of colours created by the fields. She wasn't sick. Only sad. She would never see her family anymore. She would never work at the farm anymore. She would never again feel the breeze in her hair, carrying the smell of the crops. She would never again feel the summer sun warming her skin. As the shuttle rose higher in the sky, she could see the first clouds floating lazily under her. She could see the sea, too, but they were too high to recognise the place where Bailik had brought her. She put her hand on the window. It was cold.

"You're crying ?" Bailik asked her, concerned.

"No." she answered, turning toward him. "A new life begins for me now. For us."

"I'm happy you decided to come with me." he kissed her hair. "I know you sacrificed a lot." She sighed.

"Yes. But I gained a lot too." she answered, touching her still flat belly. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. Actually, it's kind of fun to see the ground moving away like that, to see the fields becoming smaller and smaller."

"Really ? Then look, you're missing the best part."

They turned to the window. As time passed, she could see the planet in its entirety, the patchwork of green and blue moving farther away. She could appreciate the roundness of the planet, until it was just a little dot, a single grain of sand in the universe.

"Farewell…" she whispered, her breath steaming the glass.


End file.
